


Her Lucky Day

by Euterpein



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer Fairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: A certain village on the South Downs has a summer fair. An angel and a demon (retired) enjoy it to the fullest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Her Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Guess that Author game! The prompt was "lucky."

They were walking hand in hand.

The bright, warm sunshine fell on the brim of Aziraphale’s impeccably sharp white hat, tipped immaculately to the side in a way that might have been the height of fashion a century ago but still somehow looked good on her. Crowley’s own wide-brimmed sun hat was more in line with the endless hours she’d been spending in the garden, in _their_ garden, teasing tidbits and treats to lay at her angel’s feet out of the fertile ground. 

There was a fete in town. It happened every summer at about this time; when the sheep had been sheared and the orchard trees were just starting to groan under the weight of this season’s fruit. They walked, hand-in-hand. Aziraphale cooed at the lambs and chickens and calves, gasped over the brightly coloured, hand-spun woollens. Crowley cast a discerning eye over the first of their neighbour’s bounties; early strawberries, tulips, rhubarb. She bought Aziraphale a monstrous concoction of sweet bread and cinnamon and watched her take delicate bites, the sun a perfect halo through her wild curls. 

Once her angel’s sweet tooth had been (temporarily) assuaged, she caught her eyes widening again. It didn’t take much to follow Aziraphale’s line of sight to its target.

“Really, angel?”

There was a distinct pout around Aziraphale’s lips. “Can you blame me, darling? I mean, it’s not as good as the real thing, but...”

“You’re right about that,” Crowley teased her, but turned them in that direction anyway.

The man at the booth gave them a wide, toothy smile as they approached. “Two quid to spin the wheel. You might win a prize!” 

Crowley’s answering smile was even wider, and equally toothy, though perhaps a bit... _sharper_. She fished two coins out of her pocket that had most definitely been there and placed them in the man’s outstretched palm, then gave Aziraphale as dramatic a bow towards the wheel as she could manage with their hands still clasped together. “My Lady.”

Aziraphale rolled her eyes, but she flushed a little too, so Crowley was happy. She reached out with her free hand tugged on the wheel, watching it spin around and around in a whirlwind of colours and a litany of bright clicks. After nearly half a minute, it creaked slowly to a stop. 

“Lucky,” the booth man said, his grin significantly more strained this time. “What do you want for your prize, then?”

Still flushing, and giving Crowley a rather suspicious side-eye, Aziraphale pointed to the large, black stuffed snake that had been tucked into the corner away from the front.

“You really shouldn’t do that, you know,” she huffed to Crowley as they walked away, giant stuffed snake tucked under one arm.

“Can’t imagine what you mean, angel,” Crowley breezed, one hand in her pocket and one entwined with Aziraphale’s warm fingers. “After all, you heard the man. It’s your lucky day.”


End file.
